Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS. Livin’ la Vida Loca
VS |year = 2010 VS 1999 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |dg = Male VS Male |mode = Battle |pc = Sky Blue VS Red |gc = Yellow VS Green |nowc = LivinLaVidaVSRockNRoll |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1)) Jerome Couchart (P2)}} "Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin' la Vida Loca" is a Battle featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers P1 P1 is the robot from Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). He retains many of his features, but he does not continuously flash colors. He has purple and blue stripes. P2 P2 is the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca. He retains most of his features. The main difference is that his hair and boots are black instead of brown, and his mask is orange instead of black. Livinlavidavsrocknroll coach 2.png|P1 (Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) Livinlavidavsrocknroll coach 1.png|P2 (Livin' la Vida Loca) Background The background is an oriental temple with a gong. The gong has a "JD" written on it, in reference to Just Dance. It turns blue and purple at nighttime when Rock n' Roll is playing, and it turns red and orange at sunset when Livin' La Vida Loca is playing. Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds versus the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Energetic" Dance style Trivia * The battle is available from the start on the Wii U, but on the other consoles, it needs to be unlocked via the Mojo Prize Wheel. ** This was probably done on purpose to give ghe Wii U more features. *There is a glitch on the Wii version: if Livin’ la Vida Loca is chosen as round 1, the player playing as Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) can just leave their Wii remote sitting flat and still get OKs on the first few moves. *The position the dancers are in on the song's squars may or may not be a reference to Dragon Ball Z's fusion dance. Gallery Rocknrollvslivinlavidalocagift.png|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin' la Vida Loca'' MountainLocainactive.png|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin' la Vida Loca'' on the Just Dance 4 menu MountainLocaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover File:Rock.png|When Rock n' (Roll Will Take You To The Mountain) is chosen ending11.png|Ending 1 (Rock n' Roll) File:Livin.png|When Livin' la Vida Loca is chosen ending12.png|Ending 2 (Livin' la Vida Loca) Videos Skrillex_-_Rock_n_Roll_(Will_Take_You_to_the_Mountain) Ricky_Martin_-_Livin'_La_Vida_Loca Just Dance 4 - Rock 'N' Roll VS Livin' La Vida Loca (Battle) - 5 stars Livin' La Vida Loca vs. Rock N' Roll (Battle Mode) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Easy Songs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rock Songs Category:Jérôme Couchart